The present invention relates generally to articles of manufacture in which a nonmetallic material is bonded to a structural element having a plastic surface. More particularly, the present invention pertains to sponge-covered assemblies in which polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) foam is bonded to polyvinyl chloride (PVC) structural elements, and to the method for making.